A Short Time with You
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: "Ha-hari ini ulang tahunnya. Aku mau membuatkan hadiah, hehe."/"Oh, kau mau menemaniku membuatnya, Neji-niisan?/"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."/"Hinata, kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena kedinginan, 'kan?"/ side story, setting: sebelum The Last. birth fic untuk Nanadaime Hokage-sama.


**A Short Time with You**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Pada suatu malam yang dingin, Hinata bersiap-siap keluar dari rumah megahnya untuk membeli sesuatu di minimarket. Terdengar deru angin yang bertiup kencang dari luar, suara gemuruh pun tak lepas dari gendang telinga gadis Hyuuga itu. Tampaknya akan hujan, tapi ia memiliki keyakinan akan sempat untuk kembali pulang sebelum hujan turun membasahi Konohagakure no Sato.

Dengan mengenakan baju hangat putih dan rok putih panjang, Hinata memakai sepatunya yang juga berwarna putih, kemudian berangkat setelah mengucapkan "_Ittekimasu_." seorang diri. Sampai tiga hari ke depan, keluarga intinya—ayah dan adiknya, Hanabi—serta beberapa pamannya menghadiri acara keluarga di luar desa.

Berlari-lari kecil karena takut keburu hujan, Hinata sedikit terengah ketika tiba di minimarket. Angin dari pendingin ruangan membuatnya kedinginan sehingga ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari mencari-cari dan memilih sesuatu yang ingin ia beli. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, cepat-cepat ia membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalas oleh senyuman sang penjaga kasir. Ia segera berlari keluar dari minimarket, disambut oleh terpaan angin malam yang membuat kulitnya merasa dingin sekali. Belum sampai lima menit, hujan sudah turun; Dimulai dari gerimis sampai menjadi lebat dalam waktu singkat. Sontak, Hinata memeluk erat belanjaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak agar tak kebasahan air hujan. Sambil berlari, ia mencari-cari tempat berteduh karena dirinya pun sudah basah kuyup.

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara familiar didengar oleh Hinata dari persimpangan. Ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati bahwa orang tersebut adalah objek yang harus dihindari saat ini. "N-Naruto-kun?" Ia terpaku saat Naruto berjalan cepat mendekatinya agar bisa berbagi payung. Namun, adrenalinnya berpacu sehingga ia kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan meneriaki namanya.

Pandangan Hinata yang mulai kabur menangkap sebuah warung makan dengan luas teras yang cukup untuk berteduh. Ia segera menghampiri warung tersebut dan menunggu di sana—juga berharap agar Naruto tidak menemuinya. Bukannya tidak ingin menerima bantuan si Uzumaki itu, tapi ada satu alasan yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak dekat-dekat Naruto saat ini.

Rambut basah, tubuh basah, bagian kaki basah, seluruh Hinata yang basah membuatnya menggigil di tengah-tengah suara hujan lebat yang menghantam atap-atap rumah desa itu. Sial sekali, pikirnya. Padahal tadi dirinya yakin akan terkejar kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan lebat ini.

Hinata mengembus-embus kedua telapak tangan yang juga ia gesek-gesekkan satu sama lain agar merasa lebih hangat. Tapi sia-sia. Ia berharap sebuah payung tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit agar ia bisa segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri.

"Hinata?"

Mendongak. Kali ini suara perempuan. Hinata memandang gadis berpayung merah itu lama. "Sa-Sakura-san!" serunya.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, menghampiri Hinata yang basah kuyup dan tengah menunjukkan gerak-gerik orang kedinginan. "Menunggu siapa? Sampai basah kuyup begini?" Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil dari saku celananya dan mengusap-usap pelan rambut lavender Hinata yang indah.

"Menunggu hujan..." sahut Hinata, menunduk, menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya, berlagak tahu bahwa akan sempat kembali pulang sebelum hujan datang.

Sakura menghela napas, iba. "Ayo, kuantar sampai ke rumahmu." ajaknya, diiringi senyum selembut dan seindah bunga sakura yang mekar di bulan Maret, sekalipun ini sudah Oktober.

"_Hontou desu ka_?" Hinata merasa tidak enak.

Sakura mengangguk lugas. "Nanti kau sakit, lho. Apalagi besok ..."

"Ah!" Hinata menatap belanjaannya. "Aku harus pulang! Aku tidak mau sakit di hari ulang—"

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata agar bisa berjalan bersamanya di bawah payung yang sama. "Fufu. Besok akan jadi hari yang indah, ya." godanya, di tengah suara hujan yang cukup berisik dan menelan volume suara Sakura.

"Ahahaha. Iya."

"Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, bilang saja padaku!"

"Sakura-san, _kowai_..." Hinata tertawa. "Ehm, terima kasih, ya, sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak masalah!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan tambahan jaket serta kaus kaki. Efek hujan tadi benar-benar menghujam tubuhnya sampai membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk di jam yang belum terlalu larut ini. Sambil menahan kantuk, sesaat ia membuat teh hangat untuk diseduh di kamar, lalu membaringkan diri dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, lalu tidur.

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Hinata bangun dalam keadaan segar dengan tidak merasa kekurangan suatu apapun. Selesai mandi, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar, ingin melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya terkait belanjaan yang ia beli kemarin. Dengan pakaian rumah biasa, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh dan memanggang roti sebagai sarapannya.

Sembari menunggu roti terpanggang, Hinata menyiapkan tehnya. Ketika mengaduk, di permukaan teh dalam gelas kaca putih bening tersebut terpampang wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum malu dan berbalik untuk duduk di meja makan. Menunggu roti terpanggang sambil menyeduh teh hangat.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hinata-sama."

_**Prang!**_

Suara itu sungguh mengagetkan Hinata. Terutama wujudnya. Teh yang ia buat barusan sudah meluber di lantai, berikut gelas yang menampungnya ikut pecah berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan yang tak ada harganya lagi. Hinata mundur perlahan. Wajah merahnya berubah jadi pucat. "N-Neji-niisan?" Kali ini bukan gugup, melainkan ketakutan.

"Hi-Hinata-sama! Maaf kalau mengagetkanmu!"

Ya, wujud Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupunya yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu pada peristiwa Perang Dunia Shinobi, saat ini muncul di hadapan Hinata. Melayang, transparan, dan sedikit bersinar. Rambut lurus panjangnya semakin menciptakan penampakan yang cukup menakutkan bagi Hinata. Sementara ia sudah terkunci oleh wastafel di belakangnya, Hinata yang tak bisa lagi mundur menjauh malah didekati oleh 'hantu Neji'.

Neji melayang mendekati Hinata, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Ia berada tepat di atas pecahan kaca gelas yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Hinata. "Hinata-sama! _Sumimasen_! Saya tidak bermaksud..." Ia membungkuk dengan posisi melayang. "Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Jadi, tolong maafkan." ucapnya, masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

Mendengar itu, ketakutan Hinata berkurang. Urat tegangnya mulai melemas. Ia berdiri tegak lagi. "A-aku juga minta maaf, Neji-niisan," Ia menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya terkejut tadi. Jadi, angkatlah tubuhmu. Kau terlalu formal." Tawa lembutnya di akhir membuat Neji kembali dalam posisi tegak.

Neji melemparkan senyum hangatnya. Terlebih, ketika melihat Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebagai arwah, ia masih bisa merasakan apa itu rindu, dan pertemuan ini membuat lubang angin di hatinya seperti terisi kembali. "Pasti banyak hal yang terjadi setelah perang."

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk. "_Chotto_... Aku membersihkan hasil kecerobohanku dulu." Ia berjongkok dan mengutip kepingan-kepingan kaca yang cukup besar di tangan kirinya. "Naruto-kun benar-benar terpukul saat itu. Begitu pun teman-teman lain, terkhusus Gai-sensei, Lee-san, dan Tenten-san."

"Mereka masih sama seperti dulu?" tanya Neji, mengawasi dari belakang Hinata.

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk. "Sama sekali tidak berubah." Ia berjalan menuju tempat sampah di bawah wastafel, mengambil kain lap dari dalam lemari di samping rak piring, melap lantai yang basah, kemudian menyapu serpihan-serpihan kaca yang kecil dan membuangnya kembali ke tempat sampah di bawah wastafel. "Kalau kubuatkan teh juga, apakah kau bisa menyentuh dan meneguknya?" Sudah kembali ke dekat kompor, Hinata mulai menyeduh tehnya kembali.

"... Aku tidak tahu, tapi tak perlu repot-repot."

"_Iie iie_. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, menjamu kakak sepupu sendiri."

Di belakang Hinata, Neji tersenyum lagi. "Hinata-sama pun tak berubah, selalu baik seperti dulu," ungkapnya, tulus. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata terbatuk saat mencoba mencicip sesendok teh buatannya. "Ha-hari ini ulang tahunnya. Aku mau membuatkan hadiah, hehe." Semburat merah di wajahnya kembali muncul. Dalam hati ia penasaran, apakah Neji sudah merestui hubungan-tidak-jelas-nya bersama Naruto? Mengingat ketika pertunjukan kembang api untuk penghormatan Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage dulu, Neji tak mengizinkan Naruto (dan Sakura) menjenguk ke rumahnya. Bahkan tidak memperbolehkan mereka membantu mencari tumbuhan obat yang disarankan dokter pribadi Hinata saat itu.

Neji cuma mengangguk. Ia terlebih dahulu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan mereka. Tak lama, Hinata sudah selesai dengan dua gelas teh di kedua tangannya. Satunya ia letakkan di dekat Neji yang mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku duduk duluan."

"Neji-niisan, cukup. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu sekarang," tegas Hinata dalam nada lembutnya. "Melihatmu saja sudah mengobati rasa rinduku." Air matanya menetes lagi. Ia mulai berpikir. "Kenapa harus aku yang dilindungi? Kenapa aku terlahir di kalangan utama? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?" Ia terisak dengan berurai air mata. "Seandainya kita berada di posisi yang sama, kurasa kau tidak akan bernasib seperti itu. Atau setidaknya, kita sama-sama pergi dari dunia ini—"

"Hinata-sama! Cukup! Tidak perlu menyesali yang sudah berlalu. Waktu terus berjalan, dan kau harus menjalaninya apapun yang terjadi."

Hinata masih berderai air mata. Neji membiarkannya. Kalau ditahan, mungkin akan menimbulkan rasa sakit dan perih di hati. Setidaknya, biarkan dulu Hinata melepaskan semua. Neji hanya perlu berkata-kata untuk menyemangatinya, dan membuang semua rasa sesalnya, bukan untuk menahan-nahan perasaan Hinata yang terpendam.

"Lagipula, kalaupun kita berada di posisi yang sama, mungkin aku juga tetap berusaha melindungimu. Entah kenapa."

"Eh...?"

"Aku cuma tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatku, teman-temanku, mati sia-sia di hadapanku. Seperti itu."

Hinata mengerti itu. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Neji benar-benar sudah berubah sejak dikalahkan oleh Naruto pada Ujian Chuunin lalu. Anak Yondaime Hokage itu berhasil menarik Neji dari kegelapan yang menutup hati dan pikirannya sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Hinata-sama ingin membuat hadiah apa?"

"Oh, kau mau menemaniku membuatnya, Neji-niisan? Ayah dan Hanabi sedang pergi ke luar desa, jadi terasa sepi sekali. Untung saja kau datang. Ahahaha, 'datang' di sini maksudnya apa, yaaa?"

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar Hinata yang tampaknya sedang berbunga-bunga itu. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai waktuku habis."

Mata Hinata basah lagi, namun tak sampai jatuh airnya. "Neji-niisan, _arigatou_!"

"_Kochira koso_."

**.**

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Langit sudah jingga dan dapur mulai gelap. Hadiah buatan Hinata hampir selesai. Sebelum sentuhan terakhir, Neji menekan saklar lampu dapur agar karya Hinata mencapai hasil sempurna. Ia serius memperhatikan Hinata yang juga serius dalam kehati-hatiannya memberikan sentuhan terakhir. Keduanya merasa _excited_ melihat hasil akhir buatan tangan Hinata yang begitu enak dipandang.

"_Owarimashita_!" seru Hinata, mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan.

Neji juga duduk, melipat tangan di dada, dan mengangguk. "_Hai, otsukaresamadeshita_."

Hinata berpesan agar Neji menunggu sebentar di dapur, ia ingin mengambil kotak, kertas pembungkus, _goodie bag_, serta gunting dan selotip untuk membungkus hadiahnya. Sekembalinya dari kamar, Hinata segera melaksanakan pembungkusan hadiah tersebut, dibantu oleh Neji yang menahan di salah satu sisi, agar bungkusannya rapi. "Nah, ini baru benar-benar jadi!" serunya, lega. Tak sengaja, ia melihat jam dinding. "Hmph~ Masih sore begini. Sepertinya terlalu cepat..." gumamnya.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Asal kau tahu," Hinata mulai bercerita. "Naruto-kun benar-benar menjadi sangat terkenal seusai perang. Murid-murid di Akademi selalu bersorak padanya. Bahkan, gadis-gadis dari luar desa pun rela datang hanya untuk berfoto dengannya. Sasuga, Naruto-kun."

Neji berpikir, kemudian membayangkannya. "Apakah teriakan gadis-gadis itu seperti yang tertuju padaku dan Sasuke dulu?"

Tak tahan mendengarnya, Hinata tertawa dengan tangan yang menutup mulut. Tak disangka Neji juga bisa narsis. "Ya, sama," akunya, jujur. "Hanya saja, tanggapannya berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Naruto-kun merasa aneh jika disoraki seperti itu. Ketika ada yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, ia menanggapinya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Terkadang juga, seperti ingin menolak namun tak tega."

"Hinata-sama, kau benar-benar memperhatikannya, ya."

Merah lagi wajah putih bersih nan bening Hinata Hyuuga. Dalam diam dan salah tingkah.

"Maksud 'terlalu cepat' tadi apa?"

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, pasti banyak yang mengajaknya ke sana-kemari. Jadi, aku harus menunggu sampai malam..."

Neji mulai merasakan mati rasa di bagian kaki menuju betisnya. Sepertinya, ia akan mencapai batasnya. "Bagaimana kalau mengulur waktu dengan mandi?" usulnya.

Ah, iya juga. Berjam-jam tidak terasa sejak pagi. Hinata putuskan untuk membasuh diri saja. Ia meminta Neji untuk menunggu dan berkeliling kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat besar itu kalau merasa penasaran pada perubahannya selama tiga tahun. Tetapi tentu saja, Neji tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan satu pesan untuk disampaikan Hinata kepada Naruto.

Neji menggerakkan tangannya agar tulisannya selesai sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menyatu dengan udara. Semakin transparan dan menghilang seperti dibakar namun bukan dengan api. Ketika sudah sampai di tangannya, ia hampir selesai menuliskan namanya. "_Shimatta_!" celetuknya, karena tidak sempat menyelesaikan. Ia berbisik, "Hinata-sama, tolong sampaikan pada Naruto." Lalu, ia benar-benar menghilang ditelan angin. Mungkin sudah benar-benar kembali ke alam sana. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, walau hanya sebentar saja." Suara itu cukup terdengar jelas ketika wujud Neji sudah menghilang, tapi apa daya, Hinata belum selesai dari kegiatan mandinya.

Selesai mandi pun, Hinata terlihat cukup tegar ketika membacanya. Ia mungkin akan merasa rindu lagi, tapi waktu singkat barusan cukup untuk mengobati rasa ingin bertemunya. "Neji-niisan..." Ia meletakkan kembali kertas pesan Neji yang hampir selesai itu. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, walau hanya sebentar saja." Hinata menarik napas dan bersiap-siap untuk menemui Naruto di kediamannya. Seandainya pun Naruto belum kembali, ia berniat untuk menunggunya di depan pintu.

Bersiap-siap dengan pakaian kasual terbaiknya, Hinata berlari-lari seperti kemarin menuju kediaman Naruto. Di tengah berlarinya, angin bertiup kencang diikuti suara gemuruh. Gadis itu khawatir dan menyesali kembali, kenapa ia tidak membawa payung, dan baru menyadarinya ketika sudah jauh dari rumah. "Hah... Hah... Aku harap sempat..." Ia terengah di tengah ucapan harapannya sambil berlari.

Gerimis.

_'Ayo, Hinata! Tiga persimpangan lagi!'_

Semakin deras.

_'Oh, tidak.'_

Deras, dan jatuhan air hujan seperti jarum menghujam ubun-ubun Hinata. Angin kencang pun tak segan membuat air hujan menghujam wajahnya, menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Tak ada cara lain. Hinata harus berteduh selagi belum basah kuyup seperti kemarin. Namun, lagi-lagi sial. Tempat untuk berteduh tidak dengan mudah ditemukan Hinata. Ia sudah basah duluan sembari memeluk erat _goodie bag_ berisi hadiah buatannya.

Kali ini di depan sebuah toko buku. Hinata menunggu. Menunggu hujan berhenti dan... menunggu agar Naruto muncul menawarkan payung seperti kemarin—kalau bisa. Embusan angin membuatnya menggigil. Ingin sekali masuk dan menunggu di dalam toko tersebut. Pasti lebih hangat. Tapi, ia nanti ketagihan membaca buku dan melupakan Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tak sengaja lewat ketika ia sedang asyik menjelajahi buku kesukaannya?

Hinata geleng-geleng. Ia akan berusaha menahan dingin sampai hujan berhenti, atau kedatangan Naruto.

"Hinata!"

"Uwah! Naruto-kun sungguhan..." gumamnya, spontan.

Naruto dengan kaus rumahannya menghampiri Hinata dengan payung oranye besi hitam di genggaman tangan kanannya. "Sedang menunggu siapa? Sampai basah kuyup begitu." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan melap rambut Hinata lembut, kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan sapu tangan satunya lagi. Wah, sugoii, Naruto bawa dua sapu tangan! Ia mencoba menyentuh lengan Hinata yang dilapisi kain bajunya. "Basah sekali, —_ttebayo_! Kenapa kau tidak bawa payung?"

"A-_ano_..." Sebelum Hinata menjawab, angin kembali berhembus, membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar kedinginan.

"Ayo, ke tempatku dulu mengeringkan tubuh!" ajak Naruto tanpa basa-basi, menunggu Hinata untuk bergabung bersamanya di bawah payung oranye itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Tak disangka, Naruto sungguhan yang datang menawarkan 'berbagi payung' dengannya sampai ke kediaman Naruto. Selama berjalan, ia merasa panas-dingin, hahaha. Panas, karena berada dekat sekali dengan Naruto. Dingin, karena hujan deras dan angin yang tak bosan-bosan berhembus.

Berjalan bersama Naruto di malam hujan sungguh tak terasa. Mungkin Hinata terus menggigil kedinginan di perjalanan, tapi waktu terasa cepat berlalu ketika tanpa disadari olehnya, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Naruto. Rasanya dekat. Padahal, saat ia berlari tadi, terasa lama sekali untuk melewati tiga persimpangan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan ...

Di kediaman Naruto yang sangat-sangat hangat—karena ada penghangat sebagai mesin manual, dan Naruto sebagai penghangat otomatis—Hinata menerima satu handuk tebal untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tangan serta pakaiannya, serta satu selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan diri dalam keadaan memakai pakaian yang basah. [Yah, Naruto tak punya pakaian perempuan. Hanya kaus biasa seukuran tubuhnya. Akan terlalu besar jika dipakai oleh Hinata.]

Naruto duduk di kursi meja makannya. "Hinata, yang kau pegang itu apa?" tanyanya, memandang goodie bag yang kini berada di atas meja makan di dekat Hinata.

"Ah, ini..." Hinata menggenggam goodie bag itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto sambil berdiri. "_Tanjoubi omedetou_! _Okurimono desu_!" Ia menunduk, takut-takut menunggu reaksi Naruto.

Naruto berbinar-binar menerimanya. "_Sankyuu_, Hinata!" ucapnya dengan nada yang riang gembira. "Seharian ini, aku menunggu hadiah darimu, —_ttebayo_... Hehehe..." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apapun ini, kuterima dengan senang hati. _Sankyuu_." Senyum tenangnya menampakkan rasa bahagia, seperti baru saja mendapat jawaban dari penantian panjang.

"Aku senang kalau Naruto-kun senang menerimanya."

_**Kruyuuuk~**_

"He? Siapa?"

Hinata menunduk malu. "Su-_sumimasen_, Naruto-kun..."

"Aaah~ _Daijoubu, daijoubu_! Mau makan _cup ramen_? Atau ke Ichiraku? Tenang saja, kali ini aku yang traktir!"

Hinata tertawa. "Terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"_Jaa_, ayo kita ke Ichira..." Naruto berhenti berbicara ketika ingin meletakkan hadiah Hinata di atas kulkas. Di depan pintu kamarnya, berjejer dengan rapi tumpukan hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarnya yang kebanyakan tidak dikenalnya. Mulai dari pagi sampai sore. Ia sampai meminta bantuan Konohamaru dalam membawakan kado-kado istimewa—yang menurutnya sendiri tidak terlalu istimewa—tersebut. "_Etto_~ _Gomen,_ Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita makan _cup ramen_ saja?" Ia mengubah haluan, sebelum Hinata menyadari apa alasannya. "Di luar masih hujan, nanti kau kedinginan dan sakit..." Kulkas dibuka, lalu ia mengambil dua _cup ramen_, dan langsung menyiapkannya sebelum Hinata menjawab.

"_Daijoubu desu yo_, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun yang sekarang benar-benar populer, ya. Hahaha."

Naruto sudah menuang air panas ke dalam dua _cup ramen_ itu. "Ya, tapi rasanya aneh," ungkapnya. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa jadi populer itu risikonya seperti ini. Karena, aku tak sanggup menanggapinya dengan dingin seperti Sasuke dan Neji dulu..."

"Naruto-kun jujur sekali, ya."

Si Uzumaki membawa dua cup ramen untuk menunggunya 'matang' ke meja makan. Ia menopang dagu dan memikirkan topik untuk dibicarakan. "_Eto_..." Mendadak, jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Tak sanggup memandang Hinata di hadapannya, ia melempar pandangan ke sudut-sudut ruangan, ke cup ramen miliknya, ke langit-langit, dan ke objek lain kecuali Hinata.

"Sudah tiga menit! Ayo kita makan!"

Naruto gelagapan. "Ah, eh, i-_itadakimasu_!"

"_Itadakimasu_~"

_'Entah kenapa, Hinata. Sejak perang selesai, ada yang berbeda pada dirimu. Atau malah pada diriku yang merasakan sesuatu. Aku belum berani mengakuinya. Hmm... Apakah ini yang dinamakan ...'_

Naruto terbatuk sendiri sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naruto-kun?! _Daijoubu desu ka_?!"

"_Un, un_. Aku hanya tersedak."

**.**

Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya, mencari-cari satu jaket untuk bisa dipakai Hinata dalam mengatasi kedinginan. Hujan memang sudah berhenti, tapi angin masih belum berhenti berhembus. Ia akan mengantar Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih juga karena telah memberinya hadiah dan menemani malam sepinya di hari bahagia ini.

"Terlahir di keluarga bangsawan enak, ya." ceplos Naruto, dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Naruto-kun, ingat pertunjukan kembang api untuk penghormatan Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto mendengung, mengingat-ingat. "Ah, aku ingat! Saat itu, matamu—"

"Ya, tidak berarti jadi keluarga bangsawan selalu enak."

"_Sou da_... Matamu sampai begitu karena latihan untuk ritual klan, ya..."

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka telah sampai di depan gapura besar dan tinggi kediaman Hyuuga. "Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"HAH?" Naruto tersentak kaget. Biasanya, kata-kata ini adalah awal dari adegan-adegan 'itu'. "Ah, eh, ya! Ya, ada apa, Hinata?" Gelagapan, memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Menggaruk pipi, dan melemparkan pandangan ke segala arah mata angin kecuali ke hadapan Hinata.

Menarik napas panjang, Hinata berusaha mengingat kalimat yang ingin disampaikan oleh Neji kepada Naruto sore tadi. "Neji-niisan mengatakan kalau sampai sekarang pun, matamu tetap jauh lebih baik daripada matanya."

Terngiang kembali, momen yang sudah sangat jauh sekali. Ketika misi pengejaran Sasuke yang diculik secara sengaja oleh Sound Five. Ketika Neji bertarung setengah mati melawan Kidoumaru. Ketika ia mengakui bahwa mata Naruto jauh lebih baik daripada matanya. "Hm, aku ingat." Kemudian sesal kembali muncul dalam dirinya, ketika Naruto gagal melindungi temannya sendiri dari kematian. Ketika ia tak bisa melindungi Hinata sekaligus Neji secara bersamaan, bahkan dengan chakra Kyuubi yang telah berhasil ia kendalikan. "Aku masih menyesalkan hal itu." Sendu, mengenang Neji yang kini statusnya adalah pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang.

"Neji-niisan mengatakan tak perlu lagi menyesali hal yang sudah berlalu. Karena waktu terus berjalan, kita harus terus menjalaninya."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dan tegar. "Kapan Neji mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi..."

"_Hai_."

"Tadi pagi, lewat mimpi?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Mungkin Neji-niisan menulisnya ketika aku mandi, jadi, ketika dia sudah menghilang, aku membaca—"

"Hinata, kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena kedinginan, 'kan?"

Lalu sadar. Hinata merasa buruk. Buruk sekali sampai menyesalinya berulang-ulang dalam hati. "Ya, Naruto-kun! Neji-niisan berbicara lewat mimpi!" sanggahnya dengan lambaian tangan berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa Neji hanya datang lewat mimpinya, bukan yang lain-lain. _'Gomen ne, Naruto-kun...'_

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto pamit. Ia berpesan agar jaketnya dipakai saja dulu oleh Hinata. Dikembalikan kalau ingat. Hitung-hitung, Hinata bisa menyimpan suatu benda pemberian Naruto walau hanya sementara.

**Selesai**

Beberapa bagian sambil nangis, dong, ngetiknya. Kangen Neji, ih T_T

"You" di judul jadinya mengarah ke Neji dan Naruto, ya, hm :')

Okeh. Hadiahnya masih rahasia. Nanti diungkap di sekuel, hehehe~

Dan, kebanyakan dialog, ya :') Ngerjainnya di H-1 di tengah-tengah rempongnya anak kuliahan semester lima :')

Semoga suka~

Tanjoubi omedetou buat Naruto-niisan (wkwkwk, klaim pribadi) dan Mochizou Ouji dari Tamako Market~


End file.
